Twilight Rewritten
by AlbanNeji
Summary: What if Bella Wasnt saved by Edward But by a new boy in school with something sealed inside of him? Crossover but you have to guess with what.
1. Scroll One

_**AlbanNeji- So um… I decided to rewrite(retype) Twilight Rewritten. I did not like how it was going from the chapters that were written…. To me it seemed it needed more back round on how and why the hosts were still alive and kicking… so here is the prologue to Twilight Re written! It will still be **__**Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Bella might or might not end up with Edward though I'll put up a poll to see if you guys want them to end up together or not. So please enjoy the new revised Twilight Rewritten.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight Saga or Naruto Saga… they belong to their respectable owners…**_

_**Scroll One (Prologue) - The Beginning…**_

Long ago when god created the earth he created in addition to the mammals, reptiles, and the humans that roamed the earth, he created nine tailed demons with fearsome powers. These demons were called Buujus…

These tailed demons destroyed and rampage the earth, leaving the humans to run in fear from their power…

Eventually the tailed demons form the order of their lord, let the humans grow and prosper. But by letting the humans grow in power… to counter the wars they had and because of the tailed beasts power a human developed the sage power… he handed it down to his two sons one who could mold the life and physical energy called Chakra and the other the power to use his eyes to control space, time, and control. Eventually both brothers had a disagreement which spanned hatred between them and their ne respected clans… but what they left behind was a new way for humans to harness this power… power to bend the elements to their own will… they called themselves shinobi….

They eventually made villages with leaders and councils but war broke out from time to time for Kekkei Genkais, blood limits, to posses or destroy…

Eventually the shinobi grew too much in power… the tailed demos from the order of their lord tried to destroy the shinobi. Some of the nine succeeded while some of them did not… the ones that did not succeed were imprisoned by the shinobi in talismans.

The villages lived in peace for some time to rebuild their destroyed villages but war still broke out… by now the humans figured out a way to control the tailed demons…

They were imprisoned into human hosts… a baby… made into a weapon for power, shunned by the very humans that created them… fearing the power they controlled and often believing the demon had full control… Jinchuriki, the power of a human sacrifice…

Shukakku the Ichibi sealed in a tea kettle with a psychopathic insane priest then later sealed into a babe of Sunagakure…

Nekomata the Nibi sealed into the babe of Kumogakure…

Isonade the Sanbi sealed into a babe of Kirigakure…

Sokou the Yonbi sealed into a babe of Iwagakure…

Houkou the Gobi sealed into a babe of Iwagakure…

Raijuu the Rokubi sealed into a babe of Kirigakure…

Kaku the Shichibi sealed into a babe of Takigakure…

Yamata no Orochi the Hachibi sealed into a babe of Kumogakure…

Kyuubi no Youko the Kyuubi sealed into a babe of Konohagure lead to be sealed by a man with a grudge…

Eventually the hosts grew somewhere shunned for what they carried others killed off, and some were treated a royalty and respect.

The host of the most powerful of the tailed demons was shunned and hated, tortured by the very villagers he was protecting.

Eventually this boy grew to be a man but not just any man… no this boy was a prophecy child… the child to bring peace throughout the land to the shinobi….

But his child had obstacles he and the other hosts were being hunted down by an organization for their power. Eight of the nine demons were extracted leaving only the host of the Kyuubi…

Eventually there was an all out war between all the villages… the organization trying to capture the hosts were weakened by the war they had created and were killed off… that is that only one survived the leader behind the shadows, the one who started the mess of wanting absolute power over Konohagure, the one who killed and was beaten by the First Hokage….

The host of the Kyuubi no Youko and the immortal faced off… one to save the very people who hated him the ones he held dear to his heart… the other for revenge and power…

Both fought viciously but in the end the immortal lost using the power of his demon the immortal was killed by his hand.

Eventually peace was brought back to the nations the tailed demons that were imprisoned within the statue was destroyed freeing the demons who for some strange reason returned to their original hosts without a fuss.

But his came as a curse to the hosts that carried the demons… they never aged and could never die… that is unless the original host picked a new host capable of handling the tailed demons power.

Years passed if not thousands the earth was filled with reptiles leaving only the nine hosts of the demons… the only humans to roam the earth…

When the reptiles died off humans reappeared and reestablished themselves as the top dog again… but unlike of the humans of the past who could bend the earth with a few hands signs this humans did not have that power, instead what they could not do like the past they used their mind and body to build machines capable to support their own needs…. And this is where this story begins… the stories of the new hosts… they themselves trying to understand this power their curse….

But they themselves will soon find out that they aren't the only ones to be immortal or the only ones with some type of power in their veins….

_**End of Prologue**_

_**AlbanNeji- I hoped You enjoyed the new revised story! So please Review and tell me what you think…**_


	2. Scroll Two

_**AlbanNeji- Alight people so as I said in the first chapter I'm rewriting this story cuase I did not like how it was going and it did not have back round… This chapter is almost the same it was twiked a bit so enjoy…**_

_**Rewitten 11/16/09**_

**AlbanNeji: Hello people sorry for not updating Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten I just had a bunch of homework to do which sucks. Though I got this idea of what would have happened if it wasn't Edward that saved Bella from sudden death but a new student with something sealed in his body? This is just the prologue and I might continue with it if I get a lot of people asking me to continue with this idea. It is a slight crossover though I will let you all guess on what crossover it is. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The twilight characters belong to their respectable owner and Cal his sister and parents and grandmother belong to me his grandfather though does not.**

**Twilight Rewritten**

**Scroll Two- Caliban Zorro (Kyuubi no Youko)**

_A boy no older than eight stared at the blond haired man in front of him curiously he looked around the room to see his parents fidget a bit; his older sister stared at the man in wonder and joy in her eyes. His grandmother though, sat in a corner of the room not meeting the eyes of the man in front of him._

"_Who are you?" The boy asked as he noticed the strange blond man smile at him as he felt him ruffle his hair. He blinked as his violet eyes met the blond mans bright blue eyes._

"_He will do son." The bland man said as his father let out a sigh of relief his mother also looked at him tearfully as she hugged his sister in her arms._

"_Will do?"_

"_Yes my grandson." The boy blinked confused as he stared from his grandmother to the man in front of him his face turned from shocked to disgust. The man laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair._

"_You remind me of myself when I was small. Such a long time ago…." His 'grandfather' sighted in defeat. "But you my grandchild will help me rejoin the afterlife. To help me be in peace with myself at last."_

"_I will… But how?" the boy asked as he felt his grandfather grab his hand he whispered something to his father as he pulled him toward a separate room. The boy looked around it was his grandmother's room, the bed was in a corner the sofa that was in the room was backed up to the wall the toys that littler the floor from his cousins were sitting in the shelves. In the middle of the room was some highgrolifics in ink. His grandfather sat him in the middle of where the higdroglifics stopped._

"_Stay there alright I just want you to take off your shirt so I can draw a seal on your stomach, alright?" The boy nodded as he took off his shirt and noticed his grandfather drawing a swirl where his bellybutton was at then some strange like designs around it._

"_There! Now all I have to do is…" his grandfather trailed off as the boy felt immense pain as he fell unconscious. The world going black around him the last thing he saw as his eyes closed was that of a red energy leaving his grandfathers body and going into his._

A black haired boy with violet eyes grunted in despair as he munched on his toast covered in jam. He sat in the kitchen waiting for his sister to finally wake up to see him off to school.

"Little brother?" the boy turned in his chair to see his sister her hair in a high pony tail as he noticed his sisters honey brown eyes check on his clothes to see if he was well clothed. She smiled at him as she held out his back pack and his helmet. He made a clicking sound with his tongue as he grabbed the helmet in disgust.

"I thought you wouldn't remember to give me the helmet, sis." His sister laughed as she ruffled her brother's hair. The boys face turned annoyed as he pushed his sister's hand away from his hair.

"Oi! Stop that sis."

"Alright I'll stop Cal. Just be careful, alright."

"Ma, ma I'll be careful." Cal replied as he put his backpack on and his helmet as he got on his motorcycle. He started his engine as he waved goodbye at his sister and sped off.

'**So my dear little host why is it that your sister is making us move to this dump?'**

'Don't know Kyu. She must have some reason I guess… though I do miss Niko…' Caliban sighed.

'**Ah missing your hot red head…'**

'Kyu!!!' Caliban yelled as he blushed under his helmet.

'**Fine I'll stop…so Cal you going to make friends in this new place.'**

'It depends if it's worth my wild…' Cal responded as he neared the Forks High School. He stopped at a red light weighting till it turned green. His violet eyes started to scan the parking lot as his eyes landed at a pretty brunet rummaging in her backpack. As he looked around his eyes landed at a particular group with expensive cars apparently.

'Oi! Kyu I don't like the dame smell that's coming off of those… creatures I guess I could call them the sure aren't human.'

'**hmm… Don't go near them Cal no matter what. They are the closest thing to a vampire that there is. I blame Neko for wanting her love for all eternity…'**

'What!?!'

'**Lights green kit.'**

' You better tell me what this is all about later!'

'…'

Cal grunted as he knew that the furball was avoiding the question. He sighed as he neared the parking lot his eyes moving side to side looking for any danger as he was about to enter the parking lot a van sped pasted him. He blinked as he noticed the van was going to hit the pretty brunet that he was eyeing at.

"BELLA" He heard the student body yell out.

'Great time to be the hero. Stupid hero complex!' Cal thought as he made his bike race toward the frozen girl. Her eyes widening as the car got closer and closer.

'Faster!' He thought as he passed the van and one of his arms grabbed the girl from her waist. He heard a crash behind him, as he knew the van crashed were the girl once stood. He felt the girl grab onto him for dear life as he tried to regain control of his motorbike not succeeding as in the last second he hugged the girl protecting her as they both fell off the bike and tumbled on the parking lot ground. He heard the skidding of his bike and the crash that came with it as it hit the school wall.

'My bike!! Dame it! Sis is going to kill me! No make that if grandpa or my parents find out I'm so dead!!!' he thought as he turned his head to see his demolished motorbike. Crocodile tears fell out of his violet eyes as he had a depressed aura around him. He snapped out of his depressed mode as he felt the girl in his arms tightening her grip on him.

"Eh? I think you can let go now…" Cal said as he sat up wincing knowing that the wounds on his back were already healing thanks to the furball. The girl blinked as she blushed and let her savior go as she stood up abruptly, but lost balance as she almost fell again with Cal caching her as she almost fell. Letting the girl stand up on her own making sure she wouldn't fall Cal finaly got up taking the helmet off as he walked toward his demolished motorbike was at. He sighed as he checked it if it could be salvaged, he touched the right mirror on the side as it fell to the ground as he sighed. He was about to kick his bike in frustration when he felt a tap on his shoulder and noticed it was the girl he saved.

"Um. Thank you for …. Um saving my life I mean!"

"You're welcome. I guess." Cal replied as he let out a defeated sighed and took out his cell phone; he stared at it like it would bite his hand off. As his intent was quiet clear on calling his sister to see if she could pick him up and patch him up so as to not arouse suspicion on how he healed fast. He wouldn't want to be tested as a lab rat his grandpa had kept furball a secret from the rest of the world for so long he could do it himself.

"Don't you think you should go to the hospital? Oh and my name is Isabella Swan though just call me Bella." Bella said as she looked queasy from the blood on Cal's back.

"No its fine my sister can pick me up and patch me up. She's a doctor and the name is Caliban Zorro, nice to meet you though it could have been in better circumstances."

-Hello Daisy Zorro speaking how can I help you?-

"Oi! Sis could you pick me up there has been an accident. And I kind of got hurt." Cal said weakly as his sister started to yell at him through the phone about being so irresponsible and getting hurt. Also that he hasn't even stated school yet!

'This is going to be a long day.' Thought Caliban as he sat down net to his destroyed bike as his sister ranted. He felt Bella sit next to him, she pulled her knees to her chest as she tooke deep breaths as to not faint from the stench of blood near her; the vampires that Kyu mention being the creation of the Nibi were staring at him. All of them looked tensed and curious at what had happened.

**To Be Continued?**

**AlbanNeji: So this is the end for the prologue I might continue with it if anyone shows interest and I will be expecting some guesses on who Cal's grandfather is and who is Kyu. And sorry to those all waiting for the next chapter on Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten but the next chapter is very long though I have written it by hand it still needs to be typed and its coming out longer than the other chapters so if you all would be patient. Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

_**AlbanNeji- Hello again I hope you enjoyed the new tweaked chapter… I will look forward on trying to finish this story if it kills me and I will put a poll if Edward should end up with Bella or with one of the new vessels or Jacob who will come later! And to remind everyone to please review and that this will be Yaoi! If you don't like don't read it please.**_


	3. Scroll Three

_**AlbanNeji-Hello every one so I revised this chapter too but not too much I just fixed some spelling errors and added a few more sentences so enjoy!**_

_**Revised 11/17/09**_

**AlbanNeji- sorry for the long update on this story but here is the second chapter please enjoy! Also I do not own Twilight or if you guessed it Naruto! Though this has nothing to do with ninjas its just plain old about the tailed demons! I will like to add that this will be a Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationship in here so if you don't' like it don't read it, that is if you don't like yaoi.**

**Scroll Three- Niko Subaku (Shukaku Ichibi)…**

_ A young Caliban Stared at the red headed boy in front of him, his teal eyes meeting his violet eyes as they both stared at one another. His grandfather who dramatically aged was now an old man; he no longer had the Kyuubi no Youko and was now without his eternal youth._

_ "Caliban meet Niko, Niko meet Caliban, he also has a demon with in him?"_

"_Really." Caliban's eyes shined in happiness as he stared a Niko who also stared back at him._

_ "Yup he has the Ichibi isn't it right Gaara?" his grandfather asked the old man behind the small boy. Gaara grunted as he stared at Caliban, his dark green eyes stared at him judging him in appearance._

_ "So this is your grandchild that you chose to carry Kyu."_

"_Yup he is strong! I know that he will do me proud! I just want to die already I know that Rose is my only one love that I will die with her. What about you Gaara?"_

_ "I chose Niko because I know he will handle the stress that comes with having the Ichibi in him."_

"_Mari, she died didn't she?" Caliban's grandfather asked as Gaara looked away from Niko, who now was holding onto Caliban's hand and dragging him to the play room. He stared outside the room at the window looking outside as if trying to figure out a way to tell his best friend._

_ "Yes, she did I now realize what you said all those years ago when we were twleve…"_

Caliban sat near his destroyed bike as Bella sat near him, he was waiting for his sister came to pick him up. The people at school walked up to him and congratulated him on saving Bella; Caliban being Caliban nodded and waved at them saying that it was no problem. Though even Caliban had limits on how much praise he could get without snapping at any of the teenagers; all the praise was starting to get on his nerves, he growled a bit leaking some of Kyu's power at some people who got near him, this startled some of them that were spiritually aware. The ones that weren't just ignored the warning signs that were in the air that felt very heavy. Next to him, Bella started to get uncomfortable as she was spiritually aware she felt Kyu's power but kept her mouth shut, she got more uncomfortable as the time progressed; by now she had missed half of her classes as it was already lunch time.

A truck parked in front of them a brand new expensive one that's the only thing that the school saw. Out came out from the passenger seat, a red head with teal green eyes and piercings on his right ear, and a piercing on his left eye brow; from the driver's seat came out a woman with a doctor's coat on, glasses where on her face and as some noticed she had and engagement ring on her right hand, she appeared to be glaring at Caliban.

"Caliban!" The woman yelled as Caliban flinched and looked guilty.

"Sorry." Caliban replied as the women's face soften a bit and sighed as she walked passed him to get the bike and put it on the truck.

"Cal." The red head said as he kneeled in front of Caliban. His hand stroking Cal's cheek as he moved to peak him on the mouth as everyone watched wide eyed.

"Hey Niko" Caliban replied, as Niko stood up from kissing Caliban on the mouth. Bella stared wide eyed at what happened before her. Apparently she wasn't expecting a boy to kiss well another boy.

"You are hurt?" Niko asked concerned as his eyes roamed around Caliban body.

"I'm fine Niko. Don't go mother hen on me."

"Hn." Niko turned his head to stare at Bella's silent form, which apparently was still in shock on how Niko kissed Cal.

"Hello you are?" Niko asked as he helped Caliban up.

"Eh? Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. Pleasure to meet you…" she replied blushing.

"Niko Subaku." Replied Niko as he still held onto Cal's hand.

"Cal you're going to have to call mom, dad or Grandpa telling them what happen to your bike." Daisy said as she stood behind Cal and Niko.

"Great can't you do it sis. I don't' wanna get yelled at over the phone."

"No can do brother now let's go before that injury gets infected you're going to have to sit in Niko's lap though. I hope that is not a problem." Daisy said smiling as Cal blushed deep red.

"Daisy!!!"

"Cal!!!" Daisy replied back laughing. "I mean I know Niko won't mind though if you two start going lovey dovy I'm dropping you both in a hotel room." Cal blushed as Niko grunted and Bella blushed a deep cherry red as she stared at both Niko and Cal as her mind betrayed her and produced some interesting things.

"Sis! We have an innocent here! It looks like she's about to faint!"

"Fine I'll stop the teasing so let's go to the clinic. I'm sure we can take Miss Swan to see if nothing happened to her. If that is alright with you that is?" Daisy asked as she looked at the girl's form to see any injuries.

"Um. Sure its fine." Bella replied blushing as she followed a blushing Cal, an annoyed Niko and a very perverted teasing Doctor. The vampires who were a few feet away were either coughing so as to not burst into laughing or if they could blush they would. Though they got a strange look from Daisy as her eyes narrowed at them making them freeze. They saw her as she walked up to them but stopped as Cal called his sister.

"Sis we aren't getting any younger and ill call gramps, anyhow I need to talk to him about something."

"Fine! Coming don't get you panties in a twist you uke."

"Daisy I'm going to kill you for that!!!" Yelled Caliban who was blushing beet red as Niko coughed when Bella asked what a Uke meant.

"Yara, yara, you always say that and you haven't killed me yet." Daisy replied back as she got in the car and they all dove toward Daisy's clinic. Leaving a very confused coven of vampires, and students though if the group paid any attention they would have seen a blond haired girl with bright blue eyes look nervously at them as she clutched the locked she had on her neck. She excused herself from her friends as she said she was not feeling well and that she was going home, she walked to her car as she left home. Meanwhile the Covent…

"Alice, do you know which clinic they are going to?" Asked one of the vampires asked the pixy like girl.

"They are apparently going to the clinic that Carlisle was hired at. What are…? Edward you can't just follow them you could lose control and bite her." Alice said as the rest of the vampires nodded to what Alice said as they tried to reason with Edward.

"First day of school and you get hurt Cal. You didn't even attend any of your clases!" Daisy said as in the corner of her eye stared at a sheepish looking Caliban in Niko's lap. Bella was sitting beside Niko trying hard not to look at the boys next to her and failing.

"Eh? I said I was sorry…" Cal replied a bit sadly as Niko comforted him.

"Whatever just don't do something stupid again, we have a deal right?"

"Yes sis." Cal replied as the truck suddenly stopped.

"Well we are here come on you three let's go to my office. Though Isabella I will have Dr Carlisle to check up on you I will notify your father of the accident."

"Yes mam." Bella replied wincing as Daisy called her by her full name she hated it. She followed Daisy, who led them to and office a man was waiting in front of Daisy's office. Bella thought he looked as beautiful as the Cullen kids at school.

"Ah! Dr Cullen just the man I was looking for!" Daisy called out cheerfully, Dr. Cullen smiled back, he looked a little relived and very comfortable around Daisy.

"Hello Dr. Zorro I wanted to talk to you about one of the patient… "

"Ah yes. We can talk about him later though I have favor to ask of you I have to take care of my brothers wounds here so can you take care of this young lady, her name is Isabella Swan. Apparently a van was about to hit her head on if it weren't for my idiot brother she would have died. Though I want you to if you can have her examined so I can diagnose how fatally wounded my brother is can you also contact Sergeant Sawn here also if you could?" Daisy asked.

"Yes I could. Don't worry Daisy I'll take care of Miss Sawn. If you can follow me." Carlisle asked as Bella followed Dr. Cullen to the office next door to Daisy.

"You two get in. Cal take off the…well you can't call it a jacket or shirt. Turn around and let me clean off the blood."

"Sure thing sis." Cal replied as he took off his torn jacket and t-shirt, he handed them to Niko who sat on Daisy's desk as Cal sat on one of the two chairs for either the patient or doctor.

"Your lucky there is still blood on your back Cal. I don't know how I would you would explain your fast healing ability." Daisy said as she cleaned Cal's back the towel in her hand turning a nice shade of pink.

"Yah I'll tell them 'look I have a demon in my body from my grandfather. The furball heals me and protects me. How is your day?' sure that will go great, owch!"

"Shut up Cal or I'll hurt you more than you imagine." Daisy growled out as she forcefully tied some bandages on her dear little brother.

"You should really stop antagonizing your sister Cal." Niko said as he stared at the bickering siblings.

"But it's so much fun!"

"Hn."

"Anyhow sis how come we moved into this dump with vampires in it!"

"Oh you mean the Cullen's!"

"Yah! If that's what they are called."

"Ah well it was not my idea. Gramps thought it would be best to move here next to the werewolves something about a treaty with the demons. Anyhow my sweet Sasori is coming here to live with us isn't it wonderful." Daisy cried out squealing as she got to blank stares from Cal and Niko. "In a few months I'll be Mrs. Akusuna!!!"

"How can you love that guy Sis! He is like the most unemotional artist I know!"

"Hmp! Shows what you know about him! We are planning to get married soon dear brother so he will be your brother in law very soon."

"What!!!"

"she has no injuries, the only thing she just got was some bruising from being pulled on the arm but she is fine Mr. Swan you can take her home now."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. But do you know where the young man that saved my daughter is at."

"Ah yes. Caliban Zorro, his sister is taking care of him right now. He apparently was bleeding on the floor when they got here so I suggest if you want to thank him to go to their home."

"Thank you come on Bella let's go home." Charley said as he was franticly thinking on why were they here! 'Bella cannot be the next host Killer Bee promised that… not unless Bella is the last o the line.'

"Alright Charley…" Bella replied as she followed her father to the car not knowing what that her life was about to change in a month.

"You can come in now Edward."

"Carlisle how is she?"

"She is fine; though I wonder why care for her?" Carlisle asked as he stared at his 'son' waiting for an answer.

"Her blood sings for me. And I can't read her mind! Just a minuet a go I could read her father's now I can't."

"What--!"

"Owch!!! I said I was sorry you don't have to tie it on too tight!!" Carlisle and Edward were startled; Carlisle stood up and with Edward behind him walked in to Daisy's office to see Cal hiding behind Niko as Daisy was glaring at Cal, in her hands was a needle ready to inject her brother with some sedatives.

"I told you Cal that you shouldn't have said that about Sasori!"

"Well he is creepy! Come on he argues with Dei a lot! That art should be eternal and what not!"

"Well Dei is wrong art is eternal not something that is fleeting!" Both brother and sister glared at one another growling. Daisy forgetting the needle in her hand as Niko took it from her hand and put it on the counter so she wouldn't hurt Cal. Niko stared at Carlisle and Edward who was at he door.

"Is something wrong with them?" Carlisle asked the unemotional Niko.

"Hn. Nothing is wrong with them. It's just the usual..."Niko trailed off. "They should stop in an hour."

'The usual?!' Both thought in wonder as they stared at the siblings who were yelling at each other Daisy having her hands inside Cal's mouth, pulling his cheeks as Cal did the same to her.

**End**

**AlbanNeji- I hope you all enjoyed the chapter so please review. I'll try and update this story when I can. I'm mostly working on Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten so... yah!**

_**AlbanNeji- I hopped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll tey to pose the next one at the end of the week if I can. Till next time!**_


End file.
